Yugo (Wakfu)
Yugo= |-|After Touching the Eliacube= |-|With powers unlocked by Phaeris= |-|God King Yugo= |-|Season 3= |-|King Yugo= |-|After Touching the Eliacube with Dofus inside it= Summary Yugo is the main protagonist of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. He is a good-natured 12-year-old Eliatrope and a brother of dragon Adamaï. As an Eliatrope, Yugo is capable of creating portals that he can use to transport himself or other objects across short distances. He seems to be intimately connected to the world's history. Adventurous and kind-hearted almost to a fault, Yugo's quest to find out what happened to his people starts off the plot. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C to 7-C, possibly High 7-C | High 7-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C '| '''Low 2-C '| '''Low 2-C Name: Yugo Origin: Wakfu Gender: Male Age: Technically primordial in age | 12 | 18-19 in the specials | Early 20s in Season 3 Classification: King of the Eliatropes, Adamaï's brother, The God King and creator of the Eliotropes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation, Magic, Can dump the enemy into a zone void of space and time for all eternity with the Eliacube, Energy Manipulation, Can shoot energy blasts, Wakfu Sensing, Able to fly either through Portal Boost or his Wakfu Wings, Resistance to Time Stop, Immortality (Type 1), Able to be reborn, Air Elemental Storm Attacks, Earth Elemental Defense Attacks, Water Elemental Wave Attacks, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level to Town level (Exerted this much power in the Boufball Championship. Comparable to Adamai who did this, possibly Large Town level in Season 2 (Did this) | At least Large Mountain level, likely higher with a single Dofus (Fought Nox) | Universe level+ with powers unlocked by Phaeris (Could barely keep up with Qilby) | Universe level+ with 6 Dofus (Fought Ogrest alongside Percedal, accidentally warped and rewrote the universe and created the Eliotrope race), higher with the Eliacube | Universe level+(Fought and defeated some Demi-Gods like Black Bump, Count Harebourg and Ush Galesh, the last one should be comparable to his brother Yakusha, who created a parallel universe) | Universe level+ after touching the Eliacube with Dofus inside it (Could barely keep up with Supreme God Oropo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Should be comparable to Eva), High Hypersonic+ with portals | At least Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed, At least High Hypersonic+ with portals (fought Nox) | Sub-Relativistic '''with '''Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Could barely keep up with Qilby) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to God Iop Percedal and Ogrest) | Sub-Relativistic '''with '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Ush Galesh, who should be comparable to his brother Kerub) | '''Massively FTL+ (Could barely keep up with Supreme God Oropo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class '''to '''Town Class, possibly Large Town Class '''in Season 2 | At least '''Large Mountain Class, likely higher with a single dofus | Universal+ | Universal+ '| '''Universal+ '| '''Universal+ Durability: At least Small Town level to Town level , possibly Large Town level in Season 2 | At least Large Mountain level, likely higher with a single dofus | Universe level+ (A wounded Yugo survived Qilby's desperation attack) | Universe level+ (Took hits from Ogrest) | Universe level+ (Withstood hits from Black Bump and other demi-gods), higher with a Wakfu's shield | Universe level+ (Withstood hits from Supreme God Oropo) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozens of meters | With the 6 Dofus, he can create Portals that are several kilometers wide and can shoot out portals from thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Wakfu formed weapons, including a shield, sword, or batons Intelligence: Skilled at combat Weaknesses: Once could only generate two portals at a time, but this seems to have been resolved since the OVAs. can use up too much energy quickly. With the Dofus, his power is unstable and can harm the world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eliatrope Abilities *'Portal Creation:' Yugo has the ability to summon portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like them to appear. Yugo uses these to outmaneuver and confuse his opponents in battle, allowing him to shift instantly between all attack ranges. He has also demonstrated the ability to redirect virtually any attack thrown at him, either at his foe or just to avoid getting hit. Initially, he could only conjure a single set of portals at a time and was limited to areas he could see. However by the time of the Special Episodes, with concentration, he was capable of forming dozens of portals beneath the feet of all the guests at Amalia's wedding simultaneously sending them all to a completely separate area. When empowered by the 6 Eliatrope Dofus, he was able to conjure an island-sized portal across dimensions, a feat previously only matched by an Eliacube empowered Quilby (who could only conjure an above average sized inter dimensional portal). *'Portal Boost:' While training with Adamai, it was discovered that by rapidly forming portals successively in front of him, Yugo can achieve a form of high-speed movement, appearing as little more than a stream of energy moving midair. Yugo makes use of this when dealing with midair enemies, and can use himself like a ram in this state. When empowered by the Eliacube, his speed in this state is advanced to the point where a powerful Xelor like Nox was unable to track his movements and resorted to using a time-stop spell. *'Portal Blast:' An ability which creates a powerful beam of energy. This is done by by overlapping two portals at once. As the series progressed, Yugo's mastery over this particular power improves greatly, being able to summon the blasts without the same level of time for his portals, as well as adjusting the size and power of his blasts. In a shooting match against a group of pirates, he displayed great precision in his shots, being able to blast perfectly centered holes through 4 gold coins thrown upwards before they hit the ground. *'Wakfu Sensing:' By Adamai, Yugo was taught to perceive the Wakfu of the world around him, enabling him a sixth sense that allows for him to see without his eyes by perceiving the Wakfu around him, the Wakfu of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment. *'Flight:' Eliatropes possess wings made from pure Wakfu. The wings are attached to their skull and sprout from their cranium. Yugo and the Eliatrope children used their ability to fly to attack Qilby relentlessly. Eliotrope Abilities: As the creator of the Eliotrope Race, God King Yugo should have all the spells Eliotropes, excact copies of him, have *'Elemental Spells' **'Water Elemental Spells' ***'Wakmeha:' Yugo launches a Wakfu projectile at his target ***'Pulsation:' Yugo casts a Wakfu beam on his target. ***'Flood:' This spell allows Yugo to release a total Wakfu flood on the target ***'Whirlwind:' Yugo summons a Wakfu Whirlwind that will push back the target. ***'Barrier:' Yugo deploys a Wakfu Barrier to protect the allies inside it. Key: Normal | After Touching the Eliacube '''| '''With powers unlocked by Phaeris | God King Yugo '''| '''Season 3''' | '''After touching the Eliacube with Dofus inside it Gallery Yugo.jpg Screen_artwork_yugo.jpg Yugo-Wakfu.jpg tumblr_mou8txkWFb1r54h4po1_400.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Enel (One Piece) Enel's profile (Speed was equalized and 7-C versions) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wakfu Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Baton Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2